Freeze
by Rainbowflower333
Summary: Roman and Dean are cops and partners on the mission to seize a serial killer. Will they get the job done or are they falling prey to Styles like all his victims before? (short story ca. 1-3 chapters) contains violence and swearing; hints of Slash; Ambreigns
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!  
First of all ... I know long time no see ... school is so crazy right now, giving me presentations and tests at the same day ...  
But I'm trying ... and hope I can upload a new chap from "Those baby blue eyes" tomorrow, because I know (from reliable sources XD) that some of you are suffering from withdrawal symptoms ;D**

 _About "Freeze":  
I uesed to be a huge AJ Styles fan (talking about his time in the WWE), but recently he seemed to have changed his attitued (or in other words, he turned into a huge_ **asshole** _! Just like his former tag-team-oartner Y2J)  
I mean first this beat-up-Cena and now Dean! And when it comes to Dean ... **That's going beyond a joke for me**!  
I'm so pissed right now, I literally thought about taking all the fan-article - I ever owned - from AJ, putting them into a trash can and litting them all on fire!  
(But of course that's not what I really did. I put them all in a cartoon and well ... let's see what happend XD ...  
Oh and of course - why else should I bother you with my weird issues, if not for revealing my intensions for a story :D - I wrote this story to at least get rid of a bit of my frustration!)  
I also had Roman as a cop in my mind, since a while now and that's how the whole story started in my head :D_

 **Thanks for reading this not so short comment of mine ;D  
And now enjoy *heart***

* * *

"Freeze!" Roman shouted, while he was pointing his loaded gun at the fleeing man, causing the shorter guy to lose speed until he came to a full halt in the backstreet. "Drop the knife and slowly put your hands behind your head!", the Samoan commanded in a firm voice, slowly coming closer, the gun still raised in his hands.  
"Are you _**deaf**_ Styles!?", he growled, not letting the serial killer out of side. "I said _**drop the knife**_ and _**put your damn hands beneath your head**_!", Roman yelled putting the barrel of his gun right against the back of AJ's head.  
"Come on big dog.", the murderer laughed psychotic, "You think that little gun of yours frightens me? You think _you_ can get me? Did you forget that I blew down John freaking Cena?!" A sadistic smirk came upon Styles face, hearing Roman growling loudly behind him, when the name of his killed captain fell.  
"Get on your knees you bastard." The Samoan hissed dangerously, while he was placing an aimed kick into the hollow of AJ's knee, causing the criminal to involuntarily obey the cop's orders with a groan.  
"Why so angry?", Styles asked innocently, failing to see his current situation as life threating, because he knew how desperately Roman needed him alive, "Don't you remember, I'm the only person who knows where their bodied are right now?" A satisfied grin lay on psychopath's face, hearing the tall man's mad snorting.  
"You disgust me Styles." Roman growled, thinking about all the people who had fallen prey to the murderer.  
"I disgust _you_?", AJ laughed bitterly, "I think _you_ are more disgusted by _yourself,_ because you're just too pathetic to get the job done." He imperceptibly had tightened his grip around the knife, planning his escape route through the next side road, which was only a couple of meters away from them.  
Suddenly the criminal smirked, before he turned around quickly, trying to hit the gun out of Roman's hand. But the Samoan was stronger than AJ had thought, fending off the other man's left hand, before he placed the gun right on the killer's forehead.  
"Not so fast Styles." Roman growled, glaring right into the man's eyes.  
"Oh, looks like I underestimate you a bit.", the smaller man mumbled with pretended appreciation in his voice. "But this changes nothing at the fact that you won't dare to pull that trigger.", AJ grinned and used the moment to lunge out with the knife in his right hand, aiming for the cop's thigh. Roman quickly avoided the attack with a step backwards, causing the blade to miss his muscle only with an inch.  
"See you next time big dog!" The criminal gave him a cheeky smile and jumped to his feet. Then he quickly turned into the side road, entraining the considerable amount of trash - stacked against the wall - giving the Samoan not enough view for an accurate shot.  
"Damn it!" The black haired man swore, dodging a trash can, which was falling right towards him.  
"Dean!" Roman spoke into his mobile radio, "He's running into your direction!"  
"Copy that." His partner answered, quickening his steps, "Let's meet in the middle then."

xxx

"Styles! It's over, put the knife down!" The Samoan roared, slowly coming closer.  
"What are you talking about man?" AJ laughed psychotically, tightening his grip around Dean's head. Somehow the killer had managed to disarm the blonde and had him under his control now. "Don't you see your little friend's quiet … unpleasant situation?" Styles knife was moving dangerously close to Dean's throat, giving AJ the sweet feeling of power.  
"Woaw easy, easy Styles.", Roman said, stopping a few meters away from them.  
"Wait, you're telling _me_ to slow down? What about _you_ slowing down instead, big man!?", The criminal ordered, "Put your gun down! Now!" He dragged Dean a bit away from his partner, waiting from Roman to nicely obey his orders.

"Good, very good. Look what a good man your partner is." AJ murmured into the blonde's ear, watching how Roman first threw the gun aside, before he slowly raised his empty hands.  
"Okay Styles gun is gone, now let my partner go." The tall man said through clenched teeth, carefully taking a few steps towards them.  
"That you two can defeat and arrest me?"A dry laughter left his lips and Dean could feel the cold blade touching his throat, "I don't think so …"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :). Hope you liked the first chap of this.  
I see you in the reviews *heart*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,  
I want to thank you all for all the nice reviews I got. And since some of you were begging so nicely for an update *smile* I hurried up to finish the second chap during the day and between my lessons today*heart***

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

"You know Styles … you might have me under your control right now, but I'm not as helpless as you think I am.", Dean suddenly cut in, knocking AJ out of his strides. It was just a quick second of distraction, but more than enough time for Dean to place a well-aimed elbow right into the criminal's face.  
"Ouch!" Styles groaned loudly, lurching a few steps backwards, the blonde still tightly in his grip. "You gonna regret that asshole!", the murderer yelled, automatically wiping over his bloody nose with the back of his right hand.  
"Don't think so …" Dean mumbled, utilizing the quick moment AJ had pulled the blade away from his throat. He rapidly grabbed the other man's right wrist, keeping enough space between him and the knife, while the blonde was struggling himself free.

A wild fight began in front of Roman's eyes, between his partner - who was much quicker than his enemy, dodging and redirecting the dangerous hits away from his body - and the criminal.  
"Die!" AJ screamed furiously, distracted by his own rage.

"Roman now!", Dean shouted at his partner, after the blonde had unarmed the criminal with a skilled hit to the right wrist, leaving Styles defenseless in the middle of the small street. The younger man quickly took a step aside, watching his partner spearing AJ to the ground.  
"You're arrested Styles. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you." Roman declared, roughly rolling the coughing criminal on his stomach to handcuff him.  
"Good job partner." Dean smiled and handed him his handcuffs.  
"You're alright man?" The Samoan asked, quickly shackling the stunned murderer, "That was a pretty tough fight."  
"Nah, I'm okay Ro.", the younger man grinned, running a hand through his messy dirty blonde hair, while the adrenalin was slowly leaving his system.  
"Sit up!", Roman commanded, pulling on AJ's shoulder, but the smaller man just gasped.  
"Doesn't feel that good, being speared by my partner huh?", Dean mocked, tugging on Styles other shoulder to help his partner sitting him up against the wall. "And suddenly he stopped running his mouth." The younger man laughed.

"Dean!", Roman suddenly gasped, causing his partner to face him quickly.  
"What?" The blonde asked surprised, seeing the shocked look on the Samoan's face.  
"Y-You're bleeding.", the tall man said in shock.  
"I do?" Dean ran a hand over his throat, feeling the slight cut beneath his fingertips. "Oh, that's just a scratch." He laughed about his friend's over reaction.  
"No man, I mean your arm." Concern lay in Roman's eyes, taking a closer look at the deep gash in the blonde's upper arm. But before Dean could say anything they were interrupted by Styles bitter laughter.  
"I told you, you would regret that blow, asshole." A satisfied smirk appeared on the killer's lips, watching more and more blood running out of the wound.  
"Shut up Styles!", Roman growled - couldn't stand another word, coming out of the psychopath's mouth - when he hit AJ with an unforgiving punch on his jaw, causing the smaller man to unconsciously fall over onto the ground.

"Shit …", Dean moan quietly, pulling the Samoan's attention back at him. "W-Why … didn't I … notice t-that ...?" He babbled to himself, started to slightly sway on his feet, while more blood was leaking through his fingers.  
"Woaw Dean, you're dizzy man?", Roman instantly was at his side, steadying the blonde on his weak feet. Blood was dripping down Dean's right arm, already creating a small puddle on the ground.  
"Damn it!" The tall man swore and with a look on the amount of blood, he realized that Styles must have hit a blood vessel, "Press down on it Dean, hard."  
The adrenalin had disappeared completely out of his system, causing Dean to feel the pain more intense.  
"Argh …", he hissed in pain, when Roman amplified the pressure with his own hand.  
"Sorry man, I'm sorry." The tall man apologized, seeing the agony in his friend's eyes.  
"Ro …" Dean groaned, trying to fight down the dizziness in his head, which was making his sight blurry. But it was no use and the blonde felt himself falling against his partner's muscular chest.  
"I got you Dean." Instantly Roman's arms were around him, carefully bringing the younger man to the ground, "Don't worry, I got you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! *smile*  
And yes obviously there'll be a third chapter soon :D.  
I see you in the reviews *heart*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!  
Finally the update! I know you've waited way too long for this and I'm sorry. But here it is :D.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"Reigns to headquarters …" Roman spoke through the mobile radio on his vest, " … headquarters please answer." The Samoan was leaning on the wall right next to Styles - who seemed to be still unconscious - while his pale friend was sitting on his lap, weakly leaning against his shoulder.  
"Headquarters to Reigns … what's your status report? Could you and Ambrose seize the criminal?"  
"Positive." Roman answered, while his right hand was still pressing on Dean's wound, "But Ambrose's hurt. We have an Officer down … I repeat Officer down!" He could hear the blonde groaning against him, knowing his friend needed medical attention ride away.  
"Copy that." They heard through the radio, "We'll send an ambulance and another team to your current location."

"Dean, come on man. Stay with me." Roman shook his friend's shoulder, getting an unpleased moan as responds. The Samoan had opened his own vest to take of his shirt and use it as an improvised pressure bandage.  
"Argh!" His partner screamed, ripping is eyes open, when the agony rushed through his arm.  
"I know. I know Dean …" Roman said sympathetically, glad Dean had opened his eyes again, even when they now were filled with tears of pain, " … but I have to stop the bleeding …"

"Come on Dean, stay awake. Talk to me. How do you feel?", the tall man didn't stop teasing his dangerously tired partner.  
" P-Pain … 'm sick … n' cold … w-wanna sleep." Dean mumbled, while he was fighting against the heavy exhaustion in his body, knowing how important it was for him to hold his eyes open now.  
"I know Dean." Roman comfortingly stroked over the blonde's sweaty curls, "You've lost a lot of blood man, but the medics will be here in a minute." He kept on brushing through the younger man's hair, while he slowly brought his friend into a laying position, lifting his legs a bit to avoid a physical shock.  
"Good, that will help his blood to get back into the important parts of his body.", Roman murmured to himself, lifting the blonde's injured arm as well, not wanting it to start bleeding again.  
"It's gonna be okay partner." The tall man smiled, already hearing the sirens from a far, "Just keep your eyes ooen for me Dean."

xxx

 _A few days later at the cemetery_

"We did it!" Dean grinned happily, feeling Roman pulling him closer, while the Samoan made sure to not touch his friend's sore arm. _  
_"Yes, we do partner." Roman mumbled into the blonde's fluffy her, while they both were looking down on their captain's grave.  
"He was a good man." The younger man murmured with his head bowed and his fingers entangled.  
"Yes he was Dean." Roman agreed, while he couldn't hold himself back from pressing a comforting kiss on the blonde's head, knowing how much Dean had liked John, "He would be really proud of you."  
The younger man lifted his head, smiling up to his friend and for a moment Roman didn't know if it were his words or the way he was looking at Dean, which had trigged this reaction.  
"John would be proud of you, too, Ro." He then said, looking back at the flowers they had put on the captain's grave. "You speared Styles right into prison." Dean chuckled, hearing the quiet giggle in Roman's chest.  
"You're the best partner in the world." The blonde murmured, wrapping his arms around the tall man.  
"Maybe, …" Roman answered, responding to the touch by once again burying his nose deeply inside his friend's soft curls, "… but I'm nothing without you …"  
The sun was slowly setting, throwing its last rays on the two entangled men, who were standing in front _John Cena's_ grave - their beloved captain - celebrating justice in their own special way.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :). Hope you liked it. This is the last chapter of Freeze. But don't be sad, I'm planing to work on that "Weird feeling" sequel next (which probably will be a one shot based on "weird feeling"), right after I updated "Those baby blue eyes" (hopefully during the next days).**

 **I see you in the reviews ;)**


End file.
